1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power conversion apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulation-type direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter circuits having soft-switching circuits have been proposed in recent years. In soft-switching circuits, for example, switches are turned on and/or turned off so that the rates of change in voltages applied to the switches decrease. This can reduce switching loss.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-159419 discloses a technology for passing auxiliary current, required for soft switching, to switches in an inverter. In this technology, the amount of auxiliary current to be supplied is controlled according to the durations of on periods of sub-switches.